<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extraction by Swordman51</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543920">Extraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordman51/pseuds/Swordman51'>Swordman51</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Swordman's adventures [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordman51/pseuds/Swordman51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly dying in the scrapyard, Swordman manages to get out with the help of a few friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Swordman's adventures [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Extraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suddenly, three shots pierce through the night sky. The figure looks up and knocks two of them aside, but the third hit him right in the arm. He grunts in pain, and pulls out silver revolver, firing it into the sky. I look up as well, and see a giant ship. </p><p>As the ship touched down next to me, its hatch opened, and two figures sprang out. One of them immediately engaged the shadowy figure, and the other ran toward me. He held out his hand, and said, "Take my hand, we got to get you out of here." "Thanks," I said, taking his hand, "Where are we going?" "The last city," he told me, slinging my arm over his shoulder, and pressing a pad to the wound in my chest. It immediately spread and covered the hole. "Thanks," I said, and my ghost flew into my hand. As I limped toward his ship, he called out to his partner, "Nene, we got to go!" "Okay!," Nene shouted cheerfully, still locked in a duel with the figure. "Give me a moment." The shadowy figure snarled. "You cannot win," he said to Nene, "I will consume you and all you love!" "Dude," Nene said, "That's pretty dark." She disengaged from the figure, pulling out her rifle and firing at him. The figure dove behind some barrels and returned fire. Nene, still firing, backed into the ship and banged the side. "Get us out of here." She shouted. "Sure thing," I heard from the cockpit, and saw the person who had patched me up and the controls. </p><p>The hatch closed, and within a minute we were up in the air. As the ship evened out, I walked up to the cockpit. "Thanks for saving me back there," I said to the guy who had patched me up. "No problem," he said, looking up at me. "My name's Lantern by the way, and as you know," he gestured to Nene, "She's Nene." "So," I asked, sitting down, why did you guys save me?" "We got a distress call from your ghost," Lantern said, "He's quite reliable." "Do you two know each other?" I asked, and my ghost replied, "Yeah, He's Lantern! Duh." Lantern smiled, "He was just revived, Jimbo." "Wait," I said, holding a finger in the air. "Your name is Jimbo?" I asked incredulously, pointing at my ghost. He looked at me haughtily. "There is no need to make fun of it" He said. Suppressing a laugh, I took off my helmet and set it on a nearby table. Turning back to Lantern, I opened my mouth to speak, by was caught off guard by the look of surprise on his face. He immediately dived over the table and grabbed his gun, pointing it right in my face. Nene also grabbed hers, and flicked off the safety. "Whoa!" I said, raising my hands, "What's going on!"</p><p>"You can't fool us with your trickery, Vincent." Lantern said, pressing the barrel of the gun right up against  my forehead. He probably would've blown my head off if it wasn't for Jimbo. He saved my life again by bopping Lantern on the head. "Are you daff?" He shouted. "You were just fighting Vincent a few minutes ago!" Lantern froze, then lowered his gun. He motioned to Nene to stand down as well as she did, holstering her sidearm. "Sorry mate," he said, "It's just... You look a lot like him." You mean the guy who just tried to kill me?" I asked. Jimbo turned to me. "See for yourself." He projected an image of the man I was fighting at the same time Lantern handed me a mirror. As I looked into the face Jimbo projected, and at my own face. I could definitely see the resemblance. However, there were some slight difference. For example, the exo in the picture had a small scar over his eye, but I didn't.</p><p>I looked up a Lantern and asked, "Who exactly is this guy?" Lantern pursed his lips and was about to explain, but Nene cut him off. "He's is the most notorious hunter in the system. He kills everything indiscriminately, including guardians. He like the second Dredgen Yor, but darker, and more powerful." "Who's Dredgen Yor?" I asked, confused. "Right," Nene said, "You've just been reborn, I'm sure there are a lot of things you don't know about." She turned to Jimbo. "Can you fill him in?" She asked and Jimbo nodded. "Basically, there's this thing called the traveler." Jimbo started. "It is the source of our light, which gives you your powers, and it came to humanity and started a golden age. Then, this thing called the Darkness attacked, and caused the Collapse where humanity got trashed. I have no idea what the Darkness is, but it’s evil. Humanity recovered, of course, when the Traveler managed to push the darkness back, but the Traveler was crippled, and it sent out all these little shards of itself, which created us, the ghosts. Also, there are a bunch of aliens that are trying to kill us." I gaped at Jimbo, trying to take this all in. 'What does the Traveler look like?" I finally asked, and Lantern smiled. He walked over to a nearby wall and opened up a window. "See for yourself." he said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>